


Bathroom Fun Time

by almart96



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almart96/pseuds/almart96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley has a surprise for her secret girlfriend, Meg in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Fun Time

Meg sat at her desk editing a new video for The Know that she and Ashley shot. In today’s video, Meg is wearing one of her Black Milk spandex dresses. The dresses that show off her cleavage and really accentuate her curves. It was a dress that drove the thirsty comment section on YouTube nuts.

As Meg edited the video, she noticed Ashley taking quick glances towards her cleavage several times in between takes and even during takes. She chuckled at watching her girlfriend seem to squirm while they were shooting. 

The two had been secretly dating for the past two months. No one at the office seemed to know but a couple of people could see through their bullshit. They were actually supposed to meet at Meg’s place at night for a date night, something that Meg was looking forward to. It seemed that no matter how the night would start, it was always end the same: with the two in bed, sweaty and covered in each other’s juices in bed. 

During the past few visits, they actually decided to take it another level and started using a strap-on. They wanted to try something new and it had great results. 

Meg had finished the video and also put together a second video that consisted of every time Ashley glanced at Meg’s cleavage. She wanted to show it to Ashley as a little joke but she noticed that she hadn’t returned. Ashley said she had to use the bathroom but that was 20 minutes ago. The main bathrooms at Rooster Teeth were outside near the bungalow but it still felt like a long time for Ashley to be gone. 

Meg decided to go ahead and export the regular video when she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and read the text. It was from Ashley: Come to the bathroom. Now, please.

Meg was a little unsure at what Ashley was talking about but she got up and decided to see what was going on. She exited the main building and walked down the parking lot. It was a very sunny and warm afternoon, something expected on March in Austin. 

As she was walking towards the bathrooms, Meg continued to wonder what Ashley needed. Maybe the bathroom was out of toilet paper, she thought. The two had also had a few private conversations in the bathroom regarding dinner plans and other things in the past. 

Meg finally arrived at the bathrooms and found the door for the girls’ bathroom. She opened it and entered. She looked around the room and didn’t see Ashley anywhere. She then noticed two feet inside one of the stalls. 

“Ash?” Meg said as she zeroed in on the stall that likely had her girlfriend inside. 

“Yeah, Meg?” She heard Ashley ask from the stall. 

“You texted me?” Meg asked. “What do you need from me?”

“Yeah,” Ashley said. “Just one small thing.” 

With that, Ashley got up and emerged from the stall. Meg froze up at what she saw. Ashley stood there naked. She was only wearing one thing, a black strap-on dildo. Meg started to feel her pussy moisten as she took in the site of Ashley’s gorgeous, toned body in front of her. 

“G-guess y-you c-couldn’t,” Meg stuttered.

“Yeah I was going to wait until tonight,” Ashley said as she strutted towards Meg. 

Ashley looked like a seductress to Meg. Granted, a seductress with a plastic cock strapped onto her, but still. Meg started to back up against the door as Ashley got closer.

“But I just couldn’t after seeing you in this fucking dress today,” Ashley continued as she pinned Meg’s shoulders to the door. 

She then attacked Meg’s mouth with hers in a smoldering kiss. Meg quickly gave in after the initial shock of Ashley’s aggressiveness. Meg wrapped her arounds around Ashley’s back as they continued to make out. Her hands then moved down to Ashley’s rear, giving it a quick smack. The spank made Ashley break the kiss.

“Ooh,” Ashley said. “Guess I’m not the only one feeling feisty today.”

Ashley chuckled as she saw Meg’s glasses had fogged up from the heat of their make out session. The two then got back to kissing as Ashley placed her hands on Meg’s breasts. 

“You made me so fucking horny during the video shoot,” Ashley cooed as she reached down Meg’s dress to grab at one her boobs. “Seeing these magnificent titties in that fucking dress was driving me nuts.” 

“That’s why I wear it,” Meg said as she continued to kiss her lover. 

Ashley had pulled Meg’s left tit out so that it was now hanging out of her dress. Ashley latched onto it with her mouth and started to suck on it. Meg let out a silent moan as she felt Ashley’s teeth graze at her boob. She knew she was starting to get even wetter at the attention that Ashley was showing her. 

Ashley eventually stopped sucking on Meg’s boob and went back to her mouth. Tongues wrestling with each other as Ashley embraced the younger woman tightly. Meg had one arm around Ashley’s neck while using her other to run her hand through Ashley’s hair. The two broke the kiss after about a minute with Ashley nibbling at Meg’s bottom lip to cap it off. 

“Turn around,” Ashley ordered. 

Meg obeyed the horny older woman and turned around. Ashley pecked at the nape of Meg’s neck. She started to nibble at Meg’s earlobe as her hand traveled under Meg’s dress to grab a handful of her ass. 

“I missed this ass,” Ashley said quietly into Meg’s ear. 

It had only been two days since they last fucked, but still. 

Ashley fell to her knees and pulled up her girlfriend’s dress, exposing her panty-covered butt. She licked her lips before giving it a light smack, watching it ripple in response. She then took a big bite out of Meg’s ass. A bite big enough to make Meg yelp. 

“Ow!” Meg yelled. 

“Sorry,” Ashley said laughing. “Just couldn’t help it, your ass is pretty tasty.” 

“As you’ve told me,” Meg said. 

Ashley rubbed away the teeth marks from Meg’s behind as her attention turned to the purple haired girl’s pussy. Ashley got back up and turned Meg back around. She went in for another hard kiss as her hand slowly traveled down towards Meg’s crotch. Ashley noticed that she was already pretty wet. 

“Looks like someone’s ready,” Ashley teased. “Come one, let’s do this already.” 

With Meg in hand, Ashley returned to the stall that she had hid in earlier. The two kissed a little more once they were in the stall before Meg sunk to her knees. She grabbed hold of the dildo and licked her lips. Her mouth engulfed it and she started sucking. Ashley placed her hand on the back of Meg’s head and forced more of the dildo down Meg’s throat. Meg gagged and pulled back before returning to blowing the fake dick, getting it nice and wet before it entered her. 

“Alright,” Ashley said. “It’s time to do this.” 

Meg got back up and started to strip. Ashley started to touch at herself as she gazed at Meg shedding her clothes, revealing her wonderful, curvy body. Meg noticed how much her girlfriend was enjoying the show. She did a playful little dance as she took off her panties, shaking her ass in the process, riling Ashley up even further. Ashley even started to stroke at her strap-on as if it were a real dick. 

“Put your hands on the toilet,” Ashley instructed. 

Meg did as told, placing her hands on top of the toilet, sticking her ass out further. Ashley placed her hands on Meg’s hips, her strap-on aimed right at Meg’s soaking pussy. She licked at Meg’s earlobe, ready to ravage. 

“You ready to be fucked?” Ashley asked. 

“Please fuck me, baby,” Meg begged. 

“I’m sorry,” Ashley teased. “Can you please repeat that?”

“GODDAMMNIT! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!” Meg yelled. 

With that, Ashley slid the dildo straight into Meg’s slick entrance. Meg gasped at how easily Ashley penetrated her. The blonde woman started to slowly pull in and out as she eased herself into a rhythm. As they went on, the thrusting started to increase in tempo. Ashley watched Meg’s ass jiggle with each thrust. It was as mesmerizing as staring at a lava lamp. She had to be sure not to start drooling onto Meg staring at it. 

“Yeah, baby,” Meg moaned. “Faster, harder!” 

Ashley listened to her and started to pump her hips even faster. She placed her hand over Meg’s mouth to make sure she wouldn’t scream loudly. It was still the middle of the day and someone could possibly hear them. Ashley was going as fast and as hard as she could. She heard Meg’s muffled cries of “yes” with each thrust. Ashley then slumped onto Meg’s back, her face right next to Meg’s, panting. 

Ashley gave Meg a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling out. Meg stood up and moved away from the toilet. Ashley then sat on the toilet seat, clutching at her strap-on. 

“Ride me,” Ashley said. 

Meg complied as straddled her girlfriend, the dildo easily re-entering her. She faced Ashley as she moaned at the feeling of the strap-on back inside her. She pressed her lips against Ashley’s as she started to bounce up and down on her plastic phallus. Meg moaned into her mouth as she rode Ashley like a cowgirl. Her bubble butt bouncing at an increasing tempo. Ashley clutched at Meg’s ass and gave it a quick spank as Meg continued to bounce on Ashley’s strap-on with reckless abandon. 

Meg started to feel herself close to orgasm. She pulled away from Ashley’s mouth as she tried to let out a loud moan. Ashley was able to quiet it down with her hand before kissing Meg once again. Her hands rubbing up and down Meg’s back as Meg continued to ride Ashley. 

Meg let out a quiet cry as she came, her hand rubbing away at her pussy as she squirted all over Ashley and herself. Some of the pussy juice splashed onto Ashley’s face as well. Once finished, Meg collapsed into Ashley’s arms, panting exhaustively. The two made out one more time. 

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and the two froze. It was Barbara who went in to wash her hands. Meg and Ashley tried to stay as quiet as possible and to not alert their friend. As Barbara washed her hands, she noticed a pair of feet in one of the stalls. 

“Is that you, Ashley?” Barbara asked. “How long have you been here?”

“Uh, not sure,” Ashley said. “Has it really been a while?”

“Yeah,” Barbara responded. “It feels like I’ve trying to get ahold of you for like a half hour. You got the bubble guts?”

“Not quite,” Ashley said as her hand moved towards Meg’s ass. “But maybe halfway there.”

“Hey, have you seen Meg?” Barbara asked. “She isn’t at her desk and I had something to ask you guys about regarding the new ladies podcast.” 

“Uh, no,” Ashley said. “Haven’t seen her.”

“Alright, well I’ll leave you alone,” Barbara said. “Let you finish your business.” 

“Okay,” Ashley said. “Talk to you later, Barb.” 

The two lovers waited until they heard the door open and Barbara leaving. Once that happened, they started to laugh a little. 

“I really wish we were able to lock that door,” Meg said. “Do you think she knows?” 

“Nah,” Ashley said. 

“Okay, good,” Meg said. “Who should leave here first?”

“I’ll go first,” Ashley replied. “You leave a few minutes after me.” 

Ashley proceeded to clean off some of the pussy juice before putting her clothes back on. Meg also started to get dressed as well. 

“I’ll still see you later tonight, right?” Meg asked. 

“Of course,” Ashley said. “You still need to make me cum.”

“I look forward to it,” Meg said as the two embraced. 

Ashley leaned in for one more passionate kiss before exiting the bathroom. As she walked through the parking lot, she was stopped by Barbara.

“Uh, hey, Barbara,” Ashley said nervously. 

“So what were you and Meg doing in the bathroom?” Barbara asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Ashley responded. “Meg wasn’t in there.” 

“I’m not an idiot,” Barbara said. “I saw her dress laying on the floor.” 

“Again, you’re wrong,” Ashley said. “It was just me in there.”

Barbara then crossed her arms as her attention was turned back towards the bathroom. Ashley turned to see what she was looking and saw Meg emerging from the bathroom. She was re-adjusting her bra strap as she walked away towards the office. Ashley tried to think of a way to spin this but was blanking. 

“Look,” Barbara said. “I know you two are dating.”

“How did you know?” Ashley asked. 

“Other than what I just witnessed in the bathroom,” Barbara said. “You two have been extremely flirty the last few months. It was starting to seem a bit too mushy for just two friends. How long?”

“Two months,” Ashley admitted, her tone sounded a bit disappointed after having their secret revealed.

“Well your secret is safe with me,” Barbara said. 

“Really?” Ashley said in surprise. 

She gave the taller woman a big hug in relief. 

“Yes, really,” Barbara said. “Just don’t fuck in the bathroom here. That’s gross.” 

“Sure thing,” Ashley assured her.

She started to walk away but Barbara had one more question. 

“One more thing, Ash,” Barbara said. 

“Yeah?” Ashley asked. 

“Have you said, ‘you turn-ey me on,’ yet?” Barbara asked smiling. 

“Goddamnit, Barb,” Ashley rolled her eyes as she walked away. 

“C’mon, that’s a huge missed opportunity and you know it!” Barbara yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr blog [almart96](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/almart96) and leave a prompt. Feedback either on my tumblr blog or in the comments is more than appreciated.


End file.
